percyjacksonfanfictionfandomcom-20200216-history
The Lust for Power: Chapter 21
Josh's P.O.V In my dreams, I saw my friends battling the stymphalian birds. The stymphalian birds were a threat to us, if not handled with the right equipment, but thankfully I had told them about my necklace. So, I was relieved that my friends is safe for now. I don't know what will come next, but whatever it is, it will be more challenging than the previous one. They walked in again, but this time they were aware that I am listening to them. So they went outside and talked about the next wave of monsters that is going to attack us. They whispered, so I cannot hear them. I tried slithering myself outside the dark room, but my body won't move. It took all of my efforts just to move 1 foot from the corner. I listened to them. "...Yes, after that, we will send the Echidna and the Senior Empousa's..." Echidna? Isn't she the mother of all monsters? And didn't I kill that monster back in my first quest? And Empousa's, blood sucking empousa's. Percy thought it's a vampire at first because it resembles a vampire. Empousa's drink blood from their victims. It's going to get very unsettling. The question is, how many empousa's are they going to send? If they send too many, then they'll overpower my friends. Besides, senior empousas are much more experienced than other empousas. They're going to be in such disarray. Then, I heard a door creaking open, and Elizabeth stood right in front of me. "You!" She ran towards me as I tried to get away from her. She definitely is a lot faster than me since I'm still in bonds. She got me, picked me up and hung my clothes in the hangar. Fuuka came after that, and she smiled at me. "So, you got the nerve to eavesdrop on us, huh?" I muffled scream, and struggle desperately to get free, but Elizabeth tightened the bonds around me more, so it squeezes me more and it hurts a lot. Elizabeth slapped my face very hard, and I fall on the floor. I whimpered, I cannot take it anymore. I started to cry. Where are my friends? What is taking them so long? Then, Elizabeth lifted my hands and tied me just 3 feet off the ground. I don't have anymore energy to move. Elizabeth slapped my face, Fuuka used a baseball bat to hit me like a pinata, and I felt pain all over my body. I wanted to cry from the pain, but I'm too exhausted. Fuuka hit me with a baseball bat and I muffled scream, trying to get away with only a little energy. After they were done, they got me off from above and I fall down. Good news, Elizabeth caught me, shielding me from the fall. Bad news, she throw me up high 7-9 meters high. I fall down, and I felt my belly had got hurt. Elizabeth and Fuuka looked at each other, and laughed. "Well, we'll leave you until then, goodbye!" I tried to scream, but it didn't work. I prayed to Hyperion. Father, anytime now, please. I can't stand it anymore. Then, I fall asleep. In my dreams, I saw Kari and my friends, fortunately, Mikmak is asleep, so I whispered her something that I got from them, the information about the monsters that were going to attack us. Category:The Lust for Power Category:Chapter Page